Save me
by Any-MorganLeFay
Summary: TRADUCCION Punto de vista de Alec sobre su lesión causada por Abaddon, cuando Magnus va al instituto para Curarlo al final de Ciudad de Hueso


**Nota del traductor: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. La historia original pertenece a** **NiennorNight,** **yo solo la traduzco.**

La oscuridad se lo llevó...

Cuando despertó inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho. Al abrir los ojos azules, solo vio oscuridad. Podía sentir el burbujeo del veneno de demonio en sus venas quemándolo desde el interior como el ácido, pecho se sentía como si hubiera sido arrancada a tiras.

 _'Me muero... "_ pensó. _' Eso es todo ... ¿Puedo decir...por lo menos adiós?"_ él trató de llamar a Izzy, Jace, sus padres, pero estaba paralizado por el veneno, no podía moverse en absoluto.

Sintió una mano desconocida, pero fresca y relajante tocando suavemente su frente aliviando de algún modo el ardor en sus venas y calmándolo. Sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo y detrás de sus párpados vio una luz azul.

 _"Estoy muerto ya? Que- '_

"Alexander..." una voz sedosa susurrando cerca de él interrumpió sus pensamientos. A pesar de que sólo lo había visto una vez, se acordaba de su voz muy bien. _'¿Magnus?'_ preguntó distraídamente, con su mente confusa _" ¿Por qué estaría aquí? ¿Por qué me ayudariás '?_

"Shh..." La voz canturreó, otra mano fresca tocando su cara; "Hush ojos azules, vas a estar bien..."

 _"¿Qué?"_ Otra ola de dolor lo golpeo y se quedo sin aliento, al darse cuenta que el aire desaparecio de su pecho, como si hubiera estado preguntando por los demás

"Relajate..." susurró la voz de nuevo y cuando el dolor se calmó un poco se dio cuenta de que estaba más cerca ahora. Podía sentir el aliento caliente del brujo en su oído mientras se calmaba; "Duerme... Voy a sanarte ..." Vio una luz azul otra vez, brillando a través de sus ojos cerrados, y luego el olvido lo reclamó.

Alec se despertó de un sueño profundo y abrió los ojos de nuevo. Todo estaba borroso, pero poco a poco su visión volvió y vio a Magnus inclinado sobre él, sintió sus manos, trazando suavemente patrones en su pecho, mientras las chispas azules volaban desde el borde de sus dedos. _'Oh...así que esa fue la luz que vi...'_ sorprendido se dio cuenta que las chispas no parecían quemarlo, mas bien, donde lo tocaban el dolor desaparecia poco a poco.

De repente, una punzada de dolor lo atravesó y él gritó, su mano instintivamente en busca de algo para agarrar como apoyo. Magnus le ofreció su mano y Alec agarró su muñeca apretando los dientes para no gritar de nuevo, su cuerpo se convulsionaba violentamente. "Me duele..." gimió e inmediatamente sintió la otra mano del brujo en su frente, y su voz cerca una vez más, calmante.

"Shh ... lo sé ... Aguanta, va a terminar pronto ... Está bien ... Silencio ..." El sonido de su voz le calmó y se preguntó distraídamente si habia usado un hechizo con el.

La mano libre del brujo dejó su frente y las chispas regresaron, arreglando su piel desgarrada y fijando sus huesos fracturados.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, el dolor pasó y se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba agarrando el brazo del brujo. Se encontró poco dispuesto a dejarlo ir. Queria decirle _"Por favor, no te vayas todavía... No me dejes solo..."_ y, en su aturdimiento, tal vez si lo hizo, porque Magnus no hizo ningún movimiento para irse, sino que se sento junto a el sin apartar su mano.

Pasaron las horas y sólo se quedaron así, Alec agarrando su muñeca como un salvavidas, y Magnus mirándolo, sin decir nada. Salió el sol, sus rayos de oro entraron por la ventana, cayendo sobre la cara de Magnus, dandole a su piel ya de color oro un tono etéreo y resaltando las motas de oro en sus ojos esmeralda, haciendolos brillar. _"Es tan hermoso... 'el_ pensó mientras Magnus extendió su mano para empujar suavemente un mechón negro de sus ojos, y cepillar los dedos por su mejilla.

Sorprendido por sus propios pensamientos, Alec se encontró deseando que Magnus se quedara tocandolo asi. Su tacto se sintió tan reconfortante...

Ahora que el dolor había desaparecido, el agotamiento llego a el y comenzó a irse lejos, mientras su ojos azules se cerraban.

Tercamente se obligó a abrirlos deseando mirar otra vez a Magnus quien ahora le sonreía suavemente. _"¿Por qué...?"_ Sus pensamientos eran un revoltijo, borrosos mientras el sueño se apoderaba de él.

Abrio los ojos de nuevo y ahora vio Magnus inclinado sobre él.

"Terco Nephilim...", susurró, acariciando suavemente su cabello "Descansa..."

 _"¡No soy terco!"_ Alec trató de decir, pero no podía, cada parte de su cuerpo se sentía como plomo.

Trató de mantenerse despierto, pero no pudo más. Sintiendose desconectado de su cuerpo, vagamente sintió los dedos de Magnus haciendo palanca suavemente abriendo el agarre de su muñeca. _"Espera..."_ "No..." se las arregló para lloriquear y oyó la risa del brujo. _"No te vayas... '_ pensó _' yo no te he ... "_ _ **"agradecido todavía. "**_ ¿Era lo que quería pensar, pero luego sintió los labios del brujo en su frente, y sus pensamientos ya nebulosos se hicieron añicos por completo.

"Duerme..." Magnus susurro e incapaz de aguantar más, Alec dejó que la oscuridad lo consumiera una vez más.

* * *

 **[Vagamente basado en las palabras de Alec sobre su daño en "Kissed"]**


End file.
